01 Września 2013
Logo TVP1 HD z lat 2012-obecnie.png 05:45 Plebania - odc. 1543; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ida Haendel. Wiem skąd jestem (Ida Haendel. Wiem skąd jestem) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2011); reż.:Christine Jezior; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Harcerski Festiwal Młodzieży Szkolnej Kielce 2013 cz. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bali - Lubię stare zabawki, odc. 45 (Old toys are fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Piękniejsza Polska - /10/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Air Show 2013; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 BBC w Jedynce - Superinteligentne zwierzęta cz. 2 (Super Smart Animals) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 40 - Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2673; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Pszczoła na plaży, odc. 49 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Bee at the beach ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 IV Festiwal Biegowy Forum Ekonomicznego - Kronika; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 14 - Początek końca świata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Niania w Nowym Jorku (Nanny Diaries, The) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Shari Springer Berman; wyk.:Scarlett Johansson, Laura Linney, Paul Giamatti, Chris Evans; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wrzuć na luuuz - telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Kramarz 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1990); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Bożena Adamek, Artur Barciś, Bogusz Bilewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Cnota, Władysław Dewoyno, Bożena Dykiel, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Gnoje - txt. str. 777 85'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Patrząc pod słońce 42'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Konstanty Ciciszwili; wyk.:Barbara Brylska, Władysław Kowalski, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP2 HD.png 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 12 / 12 (ep. 12 / 12) 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Christian Raupach Raupach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Inżynier bóbr - gryzący problem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 995; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 954 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 955 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Kultura, głupcze (78); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zagłębie stworów morskich (Sea Strangest Square Mile) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wielbłąd - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - (64) Walia - "Celtowie, węgiel i morze"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Wielkie wakacje (Les grandes vacances) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1966); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Francois Leccia, Olivier de Funes, Claude Gensac; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2050; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc.104 " Wiek fizyczny vs wiek mentalny" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 526 - Refleks; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Życie od kuchni - (12) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (12) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. All Inclusive; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 66 "WEZWANIE" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 1 "Żołnierze wyklęci"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wczasy z Kabaretem - improwizacje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (89); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 ENTER SHIKARI - Przystanek Woodstock 2013; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Koniec wakacji 74'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Marcin Krzyształowicz; wyk.:Anna Szymczak, Beata Fudalej, Roman Gancarczyk, Adam Ferency, Leszek Zdybał, Dariusz Starczewski, Rafał Maćkowiak, Adam Ciołek, Krzysztof Jędrysek, Iwona Bielska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Młode wilki 1/2 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Krzysztof Antkowiak, Anna Mucha, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jerzy Molga, Marcin Sosnowski, Jan Nowicki, Alex Murphy, Paweł Deląg, Zbigniew Suszyński, Zdzisław Wardejn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 240px-TVP Regionalna logo2-1-.jpg 07:01 60 lat razem - odc. 1 - Dziewicze początki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:14 Reportaż z regionu - Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 01.09 - 1 07:35 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:25 Śladami Podlasian 19 Reno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:20 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Jarmark Jagielloński 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa / Hitlers Angriff - Wie der Zweite Weltkrieg begann); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Nadine Klemens, Jan Strękowski, Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:02 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:17 Podwodna Polska - Steuben odkrywa tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:47 Reportaż z regionu - Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:08 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Zakończenie dnia Tvpbialystok2013.jpg 07:01 60 lat razem - odc. 1 - Dziewicze początki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:14 Reportaż z regionu - Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 01.09 - 1 07:35 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:25 Śladami Podlasian 19 Reno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:01 Prognoza pogody 10:03 Tym żyje wieś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Nasz reportaż - Artylerzysta z Wichra; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:38 Nasz reportaż - Lwowianka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:20 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Jarmark Jagielloński 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa / Hitlers Angriff - Wie der Zweite Weltkrieg begann); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Nadine Klemens, Jan Strękowski, Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Przegląd Ukraiński - Przegląd ukraiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:34 Panorama Litewska; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Rosyjski ekspres; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:02 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:53 Sport 18:57 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Studio Nowości Regionalnej; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:17 Podwodna Polska - Steuben odkrywa tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:47 Reportaż z regionu - Wieluń - podniebny atak; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa / Hitlers Angriff - Wie der Zweite Weltkrieg begann); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:56 Warto tam być 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:21 Prognoza pogody 22:24 Sport niedziela - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:34 Nasz reportaż - Artylerzysta z Wichra; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:08 Kultowe rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Zakończenie dnia 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (8) 08:15 Scooby-Doo i miecz samuraja - film animowany (USA,2009) 09:50 Jeźdźcy smoków (1) 10:20 Wyspa Nim - film familijny (USA,2008) 12:25 Jaś Fasola 13:00 Tylko jeden - thriller SF (USA,2001) 14:55 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Księżniczka i żołnierz - melodramat (USA,2001) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Pięć minut (108) 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Amerykańskie ciacho - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 00:00 Ucieczka gangstera - film sensacyjny (Japonia,USA,1994) 02:30 Magazyn sportowy 04:30 Tajemnice losu Logo-19.png 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (52) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (52) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:35 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty - film familijny (Australia,USA,2010) 13:15 Przed meczem: Wielki Mecz (1/3) 13:20 Lekarze (13-ost.) 14:20 Przed meczem: Wielki Mecz (2/3) 14:30 Przepis na życie (13-ost.) 15:30 Przed meczem: Wielki Mecz (3-ost.) 15:40 Surowi rodzice (13-ost.) - reality show 16:40 Piłka nożna: Wielki Mecz - politycy kontra gwiazdy TVN - piłka nożna/futsal 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Poland (4) - rajdy 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 MasterChef (1/14) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (1/13) 22:00 Na językach (1/13) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Oszukać przeznaczenie - horror (USA,2000) 01:10 Perfekcyjna pani domu (13) - program rozrywkowy 02:05 Rajdy terenowe: Baja Poland (4) - rajdy 02:10 Uwaga! 02:25 Arkana magii (1031) 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV4.png 05:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:55 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Podziemne piekło - film dokumentalny (USA) 08:00 Dekoratornia 08:30 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa 09:00 Przygody Merlina (1) 10:00 Przygody Merlina (2) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla (1) - serial przyrodniczy (Hiszpania,2010) 14:30 Zaklinacz psów (1) - reality show (USA,2012) 15:30 Ekstremalny ranking zwierząt: Śmiercionośna broń (1) 16:30 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Koala sam w domu - film familijny (Niemcy,2005) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Konspiracja Echelon - thriller (USA,2009) 22:20 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller (USA,2001) 01:25 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Cezarego Pazury z Niewiadowa (1/3) 02:25 Tydzień na świecie - magazyn 03:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:49 Zakończenie programu TV Puls (obecne logo).jpeg 06:00 Dyżur (40) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami (11) - program rozrywkowy 07:50 Nigel Marven przedstawia: Pirania (2) 08:50 Nigel Marven przedstawia: Surykatka (3) 09:55 Ostatni dzień lata - film familijny (USA,2007) 11:45 Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka - film animowany (USA,2004) 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kopciuszek - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2011) 14:45 Przygody Robinsona Crusoe - film przygodowy (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 16:55 Ostatni legion - dramat historyczny (Francja,Słowacja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2007) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2 (5) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3 (2) 20:00 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy- komedia (Polska,2002) 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (21/23) 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (22/23) 00:15 Kelnerzy - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2005) 02:25 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 03:00 Dyżur (15) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur (41) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny SK TVN7.png 06:45 Misja Martyna: Zamieszkać na wodzie (8/12) 07:15 Mango 09:20 Przyjaciele 7 (1/24) 09:55 Przyjaciele 7 (2/24) 10:30 Chuck 3 (14/19) 11:30 Na dobre i złe - komedia (USA,1997) 13:50 Hotel dla psów - film familijny (Niemcy,USA,2009) 15:55 Tecumseh, ostatni wojownik - western (USA,1995) 17:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 10: Bez odwrotu (1/16) 19:00 Pan i Pani Bloom (7/13) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Matrix Reaktywacja - film SF (USA,2003) 22:50 Mentalista 3 (2/24) 23:50 Ostry poker w Małym Tokio - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (1) 04:05 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (2) 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 2 (od 19.07.2012).jpeg 06:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (85) 06:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (86) 07:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (87) 07:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (88) 08:00 Łowcy smoków (2) 08:40 Barbie i magia Pegaza - film animowany (USA,2005) 10:30 Świat zwierząt (21) - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Świat zwierząt (22) - serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Bindi: opowieści z dżungli (26) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Upiorne robale 2 (7) 13:00 Niebezpieczne wybrzeże (3) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Na bagnach Florydy (5) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Projekt: szczeniak (13) - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Zaklinacz psów (5) - reality show 15:00 Amerykańska straż graniczna (3) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Amerykańska straż graniczna (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Amerykańska straż graniczna (9) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Amerykańska straż graniczna (10) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (89) 17:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (90) 18:00 Podniebny horror 10 (4) - serial dokumentalny 18:55 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (126) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Gliniarz z Memphis (2) 21:00 Władca lalek: spuścizna - horror (USA,2003) 22:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 3 (8) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 3 (9) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Erotyczne rozmowy (3) - serial erotyczny 01:30 Goło i wesoło 2 (20) - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Goło i wesoło 2 (21) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Menu na miarę (3) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (1) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Menu na miarę (4) - magazyn kulinarny 04:00 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:30 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:00 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (1) - program lifestylowy TV6 logo.svg-1-.png 05:35 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:35 Stary Testament (20) 07:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (5) 07:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (6) 07:35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (7) 07:55 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (8) 08:15 Księga dżungli (2) 08:50 Simba (3) 09:20 Simba (4) 09:55 Mój brat - Bruce Lee - dramat biograficzny (Chiny,Hongkong,2010) 12:40 Juliusz Cezar (1/2) - film biograficzny (Włochy,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2002) 14:35 Ashanti - film przygodowy (Francja,1979) 16:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Tajemnicze żywoty apostołów - film dokumentalny 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu (1) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Włatcy móch: The Best Of... 20:30 Włatcy móch: The Best Of... 21:00 Rude Tube (1) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 21:30 Postrach z jeziora - horror (Kanada,2004) 23:20 Wzór (4) 00:20 Zdążyć przed czasem - dramat sensacyjny (Hongkong,1999) 02:20 Włatcy móch: The Best Of... 02:50 Włatcy móch: The Best Of... 03:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 05:29 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News.jpeg 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Magazyn golfowy 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto2 10:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - rozgrzewka w klasie Moto3 11:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:20 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie Moto2 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig w klasie Moto3 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Europy - mecz: Bayern Monachium - Chelsea Londyn 18:00 Sport Flash 18:10 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dinamo Moskwa - FK Rostów 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Magazyn sportowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Nitro Circus Live (2) - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV.jpeg 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 Summer City 13:00 Miejska lista 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 smESKA 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Sjesta czy fiesta - best of week 21:00 Summer City 01:00 Polska noc TTV.png 06:00 Blisko ludzi 06:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (7/13) 07:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (438) 08:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (1/12) - magazyn 08:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 09:30 Wojny magazynowe (1/19) - reality show 10:00 Wojny magazynowe (2/19) - reality show 10:30 Świat bez fikcji 3 (8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 11:00 Koszmarna wyprawa (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (6) 12:30 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (1/13) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 13:20 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (8-ost.) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 14:10 Odlotowy ogród (4/12) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 14:40 Ostre cięcie (11) - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Córki pastorów (1/10) 16:10 Awantura o wesele (6/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 17:10 Weterynarz z antypodów (5/16) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? (16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 4 (1/7) - program krajowniczy 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Koszmarna wyprawa (4/9) - serial dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo 7 (4/6) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary (10/16) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (11/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (6/9) 00:35 Kartoteka 2 (1/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:30 Świat bez fikcji 4 (1/7) - program krajowniczy 02:00 Miłość na sprzedaż (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Telepaci (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 03:25 Psie adopcje (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Cela - reportaż 04:15 Orzeł czy reszka? (16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polo TV.jpeg 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:16 Dance w Polo TV 17:15 Vipo-disco polo hity 18:15 Disco Star (9) - program rozrywkowy 19:36 Szalone lata 90. 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka.jpeg 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1017) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1018) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1019) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1020) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1021) 12:30 Czas na kulturę (2) 13:00 Ewa gotuje (182) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (183) 14:00 Mamuśki (9) 14:30 Mamuśki (10) 15:00 Mamuśki (11) 15:30 Mamuśki (12) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zatruta strzała (169) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Serce Chopina (170) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Układ (171) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Plastuś !!! (172) 18:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 18:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podstęp (78) 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (80) 19:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pradziadek (82) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (184) 21:00 Graczykowie: Mamusia (55) 21:30 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (56) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Ciało zwrotne (23) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Śpiewający lekarze (24) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Stary koń (398) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jutro będzie futro (399) 00:00 Mamuśki (28) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Ciało zwrotne (23) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Śpiewający lekarze (24) 01:30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:30 Graczykowie (55) 04:00 Graczykowie (56) 04:30 Daleko od noszy: Ciało zwrotne (23) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Mistrz - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1966) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:30 Powrót do Brideshead - dramat obyczajowy (Maroko,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,2008) 12:50 Ja gorę! - komedia (Polska,1967) 13:30 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Jay-Z - "Reasonable Doubt" 14:40 Łowca - ostatnie starcie - film SF (Polska,1993) 16:25 Wiesław Ochman - melodie świata (1) - koncert 17:25 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską (1) 17:55 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską: Mizerykordia - sztuka Jerzego Niemczuka 19:15 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską (2) 20:00 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską: Senność - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja: Kiedyś będziemy szczęśliwi - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 23:00 Kino nocne: Duchy Goi - dramat kostiumowy (Hiszpania,USA,2006) 01:05 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Kożuchowską: Senność - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 02:55 Zakończenie programu SK TVPHIST.png 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 1.09.1989 08:05 Wieluń 4.40 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 08:30 Flesz historii (145) - cykl reportaży 08:45 Powstańcy: Dzień 32 08:50 Komunikaty wojenne (7) 09:00 Strachy (4-ost.) 10:30 Daj mi duszę, resztę zabierz - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 11:35 Komunikaty wojenne (7) 11:45 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 11. Chorwacja - Nad Dunajem 12:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:50 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Pingwiny z Wyspy Króla Jerzego 13:25 Między rajem a ziemią: Polinezja Francuska 14:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 14:50 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Mobilizacja wrzesień 1939 (2) 15:10 Warszawska niedziela - film dokumentalny (Polska,1938) 15:15 Kronika oblężonej Warszawy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1939) 15:25 Oblężenie - reportaż (USA,1940) 15:45 Lotnicy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 16:10 Pierwszy Virtuti Militari - reportaż 16:45 Komunikaty wojenne (7) 17:00 Westerplatte - dramat wojenny (Polska,1967) 18:45 Bagnet z broni - reportaż (Polska,1996) 19:10 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 1.09.1989 19:40 Na życzenie widzów: Debata w 70. rocznicę napaści niemieckiej na Polskę - program historyczny (Polska,2009) 20:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Westerplatte - jeszcze jedna historia 21:10 Atak Hitlera na Polskę - jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,2009) 22:15 Teatr historii: Westerplatte. Honor żołnierza - widowisko (Polska,2011) 22:50 Korespondent Bryan - film dokumentalny (Polska,USA,2010) 23:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa 00:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:10 Benefis Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza (1/2) - widowisko 02:15 Benefis Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza (2-ost.) - widowisko 03:05 Komunikaty wojenne (7) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 53; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 54; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 55 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (11); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Pole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Mama - nic - odc. 4/4 - Negatyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 7/11* - Lekcja Poloneza - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Sasza alchemik (297); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Dozwolone od lat 40 - Czesław Niemen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Drapieżnicy w galarecie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.13; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:45 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 70* - Seks nocy letniej - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Ranczo - odc. 71* - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 KFPP Opole - OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Wędrówki skrzata Borówki - Pole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski 2013 - konkurs /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 6 - Przygoda z czajką; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 70* - Seks nocy letniej; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Ranczo - odc. 71* - Dzieci rewolucji; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.13; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (156); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka.png 06:20 Szansa na sukces 07:20 Rozrywka retro: Konkurs o Bursztynowego Słowika - Sopot 1990 - koncert 08:10 Tylko jeden skecz 08:20 Podróże z żartem: RPA 09:15 Tylko jeden skecz 09:25 Mój pierwszy raz 10:30 Pojutrze - kabaret hrabi 11:30 Szansa na sukces 12:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Azja - reportaż 13:30 Piękniejsza Polska 13:55 Kabaret Potem - Bajki dla potłuczonych 14:45 Tylko jeden skecz 14:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 15:35 Tylko jeden skecz 15:55 Bezludna wyspa 16:55 Kabaretożercy 17:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 18:50 Szansa na sukces 19:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 20:50 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 21:30 Tylko jeden skecz 21:45 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 22:45 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 23:45 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 00:35 Telepeerele - program rozrywkowy 01:35 Pojutrze - kabaret hrabi 02:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info.png 04:30 Uroczystości z okazji rocznicy wybuchu II Wojny Światowej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Woronicza 17 - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 98; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 92 - Małopolska na cały rok; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 52; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 65; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Brama, Rafał Skalski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:28 Pięć lat i pięć dni; film dokumentalny; reż.:Katarzyna Jaworska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 7 dni świat - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:21 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Woronicza 17 - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Zdrowie na talerzu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Głos Mediów - odc. 98; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pięć lat i pięć dni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:07 Polska według Kreta - odc. 92 - Małopolska na cały rok; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:36 7 dni świat - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Zdrowie na talerzu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:12 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 65; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Tu kobiety - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Białystok z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2013 roku